Risa's Wish
by m0m0-san
Summary: Risa wishes that someone could love her as much as she had loved Dark. Unknowingly, her wish came true before she granted her wish..SatoRisa
1. Prologue

My wish

_By: m0m0_

* * *

.:Prolouge:. 

Ever since that day, the day when Dark and Krad left, Risa Harada's mood changed forever. Yet, she still had a graceful smile curved on her lips. But underneath all the smiles and laughter she still felt she had no where to go, no where to run when she needed someone. Sure, she got her sister by her side, but she was always hooked up on Daisuke. Sharing secrets and laughter with eachother made her jealous.

She would always lock herself in her room and lay on her bed. She would daydream that someone would hold her close beside her, be there for her, hug her, share comfort, and most of all...love her. She knew that it would never happen, but still, she hoped that some day, someone could love her the way she had loved Dark.


	2. Caught

Risa's Wish SatoRisa Fanfic

By: m0m0

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel nor do i own any of its characters.

Authors Note: Rating might go up (possibly). Sorry if its OOC and sorry again if i have a little of mistakes, please be gentle on me.

-  
The night was black, little stars engulfed the whole sky as the moon shined brightly over the huge mansion. Misty clouds slowly moved towards the shining moon.

Risa Harada sat on the edge of her bed holding a black plastic shiny remote staring at a huge T.V. She flipped through the channels to find one that interested her. Over 1,000 channels, none of them interested her. She closed the TV and threw herself on her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling and covered her eyes with her hands and gave a loud "Sigh".

"I need to go to sleep..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "But, i cant." Whenever she closed her eyes she would always see that image of the purple haired teenager.

She sat up on her bed removing her hand away from her eyes. She stood up slowly and walked towards the pair of doors that lead to the balcony. She gently pushed away the curtains and stared out the door window. The huge shining moon amused her as she watched the clouds gently stroll towards the moon. 

The light inside her room peered behind her making a shadow of her figure. She gazed at her shadow mirroring her every movement. She looked further above her shadow and saw another gray figure. She observed the silhouette closely. The figure had a pair of immense wings that spread out towards the sky.

"It must be a bird..." she thought. She examined more closely, the top part of the silhouette seemed to have a head with strands of hair sticking out. "...dark?" !Is it really you! she thought. She burst opened the doors and ran towards the balcony. She turned around and faced the roof. "DARK!" She screamed. "Dark!"

She heard feathers clutter against each other as footsteps clomped on top of the other side of the roof. The wings lifted the footsteps high in the air. Risa could only see the shadow figure glide across the sky as the figure faded into the distance. 

"Dark!" She screamed after the winged figure. "Don't go...Dark.." Her voice trailed off as tiny water drops streamed down her cheek. She wiped away the tears furiously chanting the name "dark.."

Silently a white feather descended from the sky and made its way down towards the whimpering girl. Risa looked up and held out her hand to capture the feather. She gazed at it intensely observing the color. "White?" she questioned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winged figure landed in front of a pair of doors. He turned around revealing his sapphire blue eyes, the moon peered down on his sky-blue hair making it glimmer in the moonlight. Satoshi Hiwatari. His snow white wings slowly slid into his back leaving a slight pain. 

"Uggh.. i got caught.." He murmured. He pulled out the house keys and unlocked the door.

He flung open the door and flicked open the lights and began making his way up the stairs. He entered his room and slammed the door shut behind him. His back was tight against the door while his hand held up his chin. "I better be careful next time.." he noted himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well.. how'd you like it? Wrote a short Fanfic cause I'm tired. Anywho, Please Review! 


End file.
